The weird seer
by Gavebiv
Summary: A Ravenclaw friend joins the golden trio, she's a very talented seer and helps them out a lot. She knows it all. Every. Single. Thing. She knows lies when she sees them, and she know nearly it all about a person when she sees them. She's a great ally, but a foe to fear.


**Hello and welcome to this fic, I chose to do this chapter so that if I quote a bigger part of the book it will be written like **_this_** and if I choose to try and talk to you it will be like this. I think I will do a chapter for every Hogwarts year. I don't know yet. **

**OoO**

It was the first year sorting ceremony and Harry was very anxious, what house was he going to be in, hopefully not Slytherin. Ron would hate him if he turned out to be a Slytherin. Well if he truly was Harry's friend, he probably wouldn't. Harry was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't notice the pair of dark dark blue eyes watching him, the owner of said eyes decided to go over and talk to the angsty boy, with determined steps and the pair of eyes still locked on the boy, suddenly a voice was heard

"Are you anxious about what your house may be too?" It said, the voice was soft and curious, but yet polite, it definitely belonged to a girl. The voice ripped Harry out of his thoughts "Yes very much" Harry said and turned to meet the gaze of the person whom had asked him the question, he met the gaze of the blue eyes, they belonged to a girl, she was a little short and had light brown hair with a hint of red, the hair was very long and curved around her face, her features were mild and her eyes were a dark blue color with strokes of amber, her skin was very pale, but with a little tan. She held her head high and she just looked royal.

"I am too, but i think i might belong in Ravenclaw" The girl said, still polite "I don't know what house i may be in since i don't know the traits for each house" Harry said and inspected the face of the girl a little more, she had hardly noticeable freckles and one of her eyes were instead of blue a dark turquoise, the girl smiled and said "Well, Gryffindors are bold, courageous and adventurous, Slytherins are cunning, ambitious and are great leaders, Hufflepuffs are loyal, hardworking and patient and last but certainly not least, Ravenclaws are witty, creative and accepting" The girl explained and looked up at Harry with the polite expression still on her face

"Well, i don't exactly think i am brave, nor very patient, i believe i wouldn't fit very well into Ravenclaw and i don't think i am a very good leader" Harry said apologetically to the girl, he was now more anxious than before, what happened if you didn't fit into any of the houses? Harry surely didn't want to find out "Everybody has a part of every house in them, the sorting just puts you in the house you fit the most in" The girl said

"And it's brave for you to accept your flaws, i can see by the way you won't look into my eyes and your body stature, you seem to have been bullied" The girl said looking Harry in the eyes.

"But your aura is big and brave, you are strong to not back away from me when you already know i notice such things" Harry just looked surprised at the girl, she could see his aura!? And she knew he had been bullied!? This girl could catch any criminal if she wanted to.

"Are your parents both wizards?" Harry asked, at least trying to start a normal conversation "I am a pureblood witch of a fine clan of seers" The girl answered "My name is Adalicia Kumiko" She said "My family came to England as Chinese ambassadors for the Chinese ministry of magic" She explained. Harry was impressed, that sounded like a fine family tree "My father's family is a pureblood family, the Black's to be more precise, he met my mother at a family ball" The girl further explained "But now's the sorting is soon starting, I am up there before you, wish me luck" The girl said and stepped in the group of students waiting to get into the hall.

Then something happened that made Harry jump about a foot in the air,several people behind Harry screamed, Harry gasped, some others too, but Adalicia kept her facade friendly and polite. About twenty ghosts streamed through the wall. Pearly white and transparent. They glided across the room talking to one another. Some of then noticed Adalicia and gave her approving nods that she returned. They were hardly noticing other students, they seemed to be arguing, what looked like fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, i say we give Peeves another chance" "My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost, I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing aruffand tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

"Dear sir, we are all first years, we are currently waiting for our sorting to begin, even though i would love to conversate with thee, that can wait, the sorting starts soon" Adalicia answered the question with ease and finished it off with a little bow, that made it all seem more, higher class

"New students!" The monk exclaimed happily "I hope to see some of you in Hufflepuff, it's my old house you know"

"Move along now" Said a sharp voice "The sorting ceremony is about to start" Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line" Professor McGonagall told the first years, "And follow me"

Harry was in line behind a boy with sandy hair and with Ron behind him, the girl was nowhere to be seen. They walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

_Harry had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars._

Harry heard Adalacia's voice, it was meant for all of the people in the row "The roof is bewitched to look like the outside sky" It said.

_Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Aunt Petunia wouldn't have let it in the house.__Maybe they had to try and get a rabbit out of it, Harry thought wildly, that seemed the sort of thing - noticing that everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat, he stared at it, too. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:_

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find a__ smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,__Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat __And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head __The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you w__here you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,__Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in __Slytherin You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means __To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! _

_Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)__For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

_"__The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again._

Harry was amazed, Professor McGonagall who had taken out a roll of parchment, she began to read out names and the ceremony began.

_"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"__A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause -__"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.__The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.__"Bones, Susan!"__"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.__"Boot, Terry!"__"RAVENCLAW!"__The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.__" Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling.__"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. Perhaps it was Harry's imagination, after all he'd heard about Slytherin, but he thought they looked like an unpleasant lot. He was starting to feel definitely sick now. He remembered being picked for teams during gym at his old school. He had always been last to be chosen, not because he was no good, but because no one wanted Dudley to think they liked him.__"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"__"HUFFLEPUFF!"__Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.__"Granger, Hermione!"__Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.__"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Ron groaned.__A horrible thought struck Harry, as horrible thoughts always do when you're very nervous. What if he wasn't chosen at all? What if he just sat there with the hat over his eyes for ages, until Professor McGonagall jerked it off his head and said there had obviously been a mistake and he'd better get back on the train?_

When Adalicia's name got called, she walked out to the stool like she was a princess, her head was held high and her eyes were fixated on the stool, she wasn't even looking at the hall, it didn't make her seem snobbish just royal, her face showed a determined and calm facade and also the normal polite features, she overall looked like a princess sitting there on the stool, head held high and prideful, again, she looked royal. The hat took very long, longer than any of the other students had, whispering broke out and it suddenly stopped when the hat yelled "RAVENCLAW" A big round of applause came from the blue table as Adalicia stroke over there, keeping her facade. She gave Harry an excited look before sitting down at the table and following the rest of the sorting.

_When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."__Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"__Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.__There weren't many people left now. "Moon" "Nott" "Parkinson" then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" then "Perks, Sally-Anne" and then, at last - "Potter, Harry!"__As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.__"Potter, did she say?"__The Harry Potter?"__The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited._

After some time the hat broke out "GRYFFINDOR" _Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He took off the hat and walked shakily toward the Gryffindor table. He was so relieved to have been chosen and not put in Slytherin, he hardly noticed that he was getting the loudest cheer yet. Percy the Prefect got up and shook his hand vigorously, while the Weasley twins yelled, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Harry sat down opposite the ghost in the ruff he'd seen earlier. The ghost patted his arm, giving Harry the sudden, horrible feeling he'd just plunged it into a bucket of ice-cold water._

_He could see the High Table properly now. At the end nearest him sat Hagrid, who caught his eye and gave him the thumbs up. Harry grinned back. And there, in the center of the High Table, in a large gold chair, sat Albus Dumbledore. Harry recognized him at once from the card he'd gotten out of the Chocolate Frog on the train. Dumbledore's silver hair was the only thing in the whole hall that shone as brightly as the ghosts. Harry spotted Professor Quirrell, too, the nervous young man from the Leaky Cauldron. He was looking very peculiar in a large purple turban.__And now there were only three people left to be sorted. "Thomas, Dean," a Black boy even taller than Ron, joined Harry at the Gryffindor table. "Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw and then it was Ron's turn. He was pale green by now. Harry crossed his fingers under the table and a second later the hat had shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"__Harry clapped loudly with the rest as Ron collapsed into the chair next to him.__"Well done, Ron, excellent," said Percy Weasley Pompously across Harry as "Zabini, Blaise," was made a Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.__Harry looked down at his empty gold plate. He had only just realized how hungry he was. The pumpkin pasties seemed ages ago.__Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.__"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!__"Thank you!"__He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not.__"Is he - a bit mad?" he asked Percy uncertainty.__"Mad?" said Percy airily. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?"__Harry's mouth fell open. The dishes in front of him were now piled with food. He had never seen so many things he liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs._

**I'm just going to skip the rest of the meal and go right to the time after.**

**OoO**

"Gryffindors over here!" A prefect called, Harry followed the prefect, he noticed that not long away from them there were a group of Ravenclaws. Harry asked if he could catch up with the group in a little bit. He got a yes and he quickly strode over to Adalicia. She saw Harry and waved at him, he signaled her to come over to him. She asked and got excused. She strode over to Harry, her steps were long and she held her head high, she looked as much royal as before the ceremony. Her expression was once again, friendly and polite. Harry smiled shyly at the girl. "I just wanted to say thank you for the small boost of courage before the ceremony." He said and got a smile from Adalicia. She said, "I was right wasn't I? Gryffindor, the house of bold and courageous people. I wasn't surprised." Harry smiled before saying, "I guess i'll see you later. I HAve to get to the dorms." He pointed over against the stairs. Adalicia nodded, she fully understood. She said her goodbye to Harry and went after the Ravenclaws as well.

**That's it folks, I promise you that you will see more to this "weird seer". Just so it ends up round i'll do this 3000 words.**


End file.
